La balada del diablo y la muerte
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Un muchacho va a un bar a recordar su viejo amor, pero en el camino se encuentras con "el diablo" y "la muerte". Está asustado... pero al final toma una decisión y aprende una gran lección que quizá le sirva para toda la vida y para tomar futuras decisiones. Una noche que este chico recordará por mucho tiempo. Song-fic


**Buenos días/tardes/noches, dependiendo la hora jaja Hacía mucho que no publicaba nada de este fandom, mi fandom favorito *-* pero me alegra traer esta nueva historia! Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, un gran genio del manga! Y la canción tampoco es mío, se llama "Balada del diablo y la muerte" y es de La Renga!

 **Advertencia:** mención de muerte, mafias, homosexualidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** este fanfic tiene algunas palabras que se las dejo a continuación, por si l s lector s no son de Argentina, perdonen los regionalismos pero está basada en una canción de una banda argentina quería mantener eso. Acá están las palabras:

Chamullo/Chamullando: Es cuando las personas se quedan hablando, úsenlo como sinónimo de "conversar".

Faso/Porro/churro: Todas estas palabras son sinónimos para denominar al… cigarrillo de marihuana… jajaja

Tuca: Es como se le dice a la colilla del cigarrillo de marihuana.

 **Extras:** No estoy de acuerdo con algunas prácticas descriptas a lo largo de la siguiente historia.

– – –

 _ **La balada del Diablo y la Muerte**_

Era una hermosa noche de otoño, no hacía demasiado frío mas tampoco tanto calor, los árboles estaban casi desnudos de hojas, puesto que era finales de dicha estación. No había ni una nube en el firmamento nocturno, pero corría un ligero viento fresco que despeinaba mi cabello de dos colores. Y pensar que eso fue una locura de mi adolescencia que perdura hasta el día de hoy, quizá no he crecido mucho en todo este tiempo. Esto último me lleva a divagar sobre ese pensamiento.

No, no he crecido mucho en todos estos años. No he cambiado mucho mi forma de pensar o de sentir, sigo siendo el mismo chico de dieciséis años que fui hace cuatro años. Todavía recuerdo mis días de secundaria, mis días de no tener muchas preocupaciones en las que centrarme o donde mi forma de pensar influía únicamente en la vida de mis padres. Seguramente ellos aún están molestos por haberme ido de casa, de mi pueblo de Hokkaido. Ellos siempre fueron hombres apegados a las tradiciones, demasiado apegados a su cultura ainu como para comprender mis deseos de libertad. Aún hasta el día de hoy me siento un poco prisionero, por eso digo que quizá aún no he crecido lo suficiente.

Caminé unos pocos metros por mi habitación, que no era muy grande, puesto que mi departamento no es muy grande. Mi vista se fijó en una foto que estaba sobre mi mesa de noche, una foto que está allí hace años y que no he quitado en mucho tiempo. Recientemente me propuse olvidar a esa persona, olvidarla finalmente después de mucha negación. Esa persona se llama Ren Tao, un joven un año menor que yo pero procedente de China, tan lejana y cercana. Él fue mi primer y único amor, el único ser en toda la faz de la tierra que me llevó a desear dinero y mucho poder. El dinero y el poder suficiente como para estar a su altura, a la altura de un joven adinerado, heredero de una importante dinastía. Reconocido… importante… poderoso… jamás podría estar con una persona como yo.

Con ese pensamiento es que regresé mi vista hacia la ventana y con ello, hacia la luna hermosa e imponente, tan bella e importante como lo era él antes. A veces lo extraño tanto que desearía que jamás se hubiera ido, que jamás hubiera regresado a su tierra. Pero sé que regresará, sé que algún día volverá a Japón, volverá a mis brazos, volverá conmigo. Por ahora, olvidarlo sería lo mejor para mi cabeza ya hecha un mar de pensamientos negativos y positivos y a la vez ambiguos, no sé qué sentir en este tipo de momentos en donde se me da por recordar viejos tiempos.

Suspiré pesadamente y me regresé por la habitación nuevamente, tomé una campera que descansaba sobre la cama y salí de mi departamento, después salí del edificio y caminé. Caminé por las calles que solía transitar varias noches con anterioridad, en mis épocas de estudiante universitario, que fueron hace poco pues no hace mucho que me recibí. Con el trascurso del tiempo y de mis pasos fui llegando a un lugar buscado por mi subconsciente, que hacía mucho sólo visitaba en sueños. Frente a mí estaba un bar, el mismo bar donde solía encontrarme con Ren… y ahora estoy parado en la vereda de en frente, donde nos solíamos encontrar los dos antes de entrar al lugar. Yo siempre lo esperaba, puesto que vivo más cerca y siempre el chino llegaba tarde. El bar se llama _La balada del diablo y la muerte_ , un nombre curioso pero que casualmente no le queda mal a este.

¿Vendrá esta noche? ¿Ren Tao… vendrás esta noche? No… no lo creo.

Si bien había bajado la vista, ante la nostalgia que me producían esos pensamientos, la volví a elevar para poder encender el cigarrillo que acababa de sacar de mi bolsillo. En cuento hice eso, dirigí mi mirada hacia la esquina de la vereda del frente, y los vi. Me quedé petrificado, atónito, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Sentí mis labios resecarse y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no pude reaccionar después de ver eso.

En la esquina estaban parados dos personajes que no me imaginaba ver esa noche. Apoyado en la pared, en una pose que le hacía incurvarse un poco pero que eso no le quitaba su porte señorial, estaba Hao Asakura. La brisa de la noche mecía sus cabellos tan largos que le llegaban a la cintura, su rostro se mostraba severo y no trasmitía una emoción determinada. Lo peor era que a su lado estaba ella, la rubia más temida por su carácter, la mujer que con solo una mirada es capaz de derretir hasta un ejército completo, pero que con su porte y su postura es inclusive más temida que los mayores matones del barrio. Su nombre es Anna Kyouyama y sostiene una cerveza en su mano derecha, la bebe lentamente mientras mira hacia la nada en una expresión de indiferencia, o al menos de aparente indiferencia.

Estaba el _diablo_ mal parado,  
en la esquina de mi barrio.  
Ahí donde dobla el viento  
y se cruzan los atajos

Al lado de él estaba la _muerte_.  
con una botella en la mano.

Yo a ellos los conozco, los conozco perfectamente. Mi mejor amigo, Yoh Asakura, es el hermano gemelo de Hao, son iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. Y Anna, es su novia, aunque siendo como eran, me parece un poco extraño que él no esté con ella y que en cambio estén ella y su cuñado. Aquí hay algo muy extraño. Algo que no me cierra en todo esto. De repente una ráfaga de viento corrió e hizo que el cabello de ella se meciera y le llevara a girar la cabeza.

Fueron dos segundos, quizá tres en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en que nuestros ojos se fundieron en una mirada ligeramente extrañada. Ella parecía sorprendida de verme allí y yo, obviamente, sudé frío. No quería que ellos dos me vieran, no deseaba darme a conocer. Entonces vi como ella se volteaba y tocaba el hombro del hombre a su lado, él la miró de reojo y los vi hablando algo que no supe qué era. Luego ambos me miraron y sentí como si un rayo me atravesara. Sus miradas, sus frías miradas, hacían que me derritiera, que sintiera el temor que ellos provocaban en todas las personas. Aún no sé cómo es que Yoh soporta a esas dos personas, mas estoy olvidando algo al hacer esa afirmación. Mi mejor amigo es parte de todo su juego, es parte de todo lo que el clan Asakura significa.

Me miraban de reojo  
y se reían por lo bajo.

Y yo que _esperaba no sé a quién_ ,  
al otro lado de la calle del otoño.  
Una noche de bufanda

que me encontró desvelado.

Los dos hablaban entre ellos y yo sé de lo que hablan, yo sé lo que están pensando, no por ser el mejor amigo de su pariente y novio van a desistir. Ellos son tipos bastante interesantes para conocer, para saber de su historia de vida y demás, pero no para tener de conocidos. Ambos son serios, discretos, silenciosos, fríos y calculadores, ambos son un equipo perfecto. Cosa que no es mi amigo, Yoh siempre prefirió trabajar por su cuenta, él tiene su forma de hacer las cosas, su forma quizá es hasta más macabra que la de ellos. Sí, mi amigo que es tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, tan amigable, es el peor monstruo de la familia Asakura. Él es el peor de los dos hermanos, pero Hao no se queda atrás. Hao y Anna… Anna y Hao, las personas que no quería cruzarme aún.

Mi hermana estaba enferma, necesitaba sí o sí que la internaran y realizaran una operación demasiado costosa para que mi familia la pudiera pagar. Yo no tenía dinero, no podía esperar al pago de mi sueldo, simplemente era urgente. Pirika se estaba muriendo y yo la estaba viendo morir en mis narices, no iba a dejar que mi pobre hermana menor muriera en mis brazos con tan corta edad. No. No era una opción quedarme sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, cometí el peor error de mi vida, uno del que me arrepentiría hasta este día, pues no sé si llegaré a estar vivo mañana. Hablé con Yoh, mi gran amigo, mi confidente y el único que me entendió y que se acercó a mí aun cuando yo era el "chico nuevo en la ciudad", el chico ainu, el chico indio de Hokkaido, el norteño.

Yoh me dijo que él me prestaría el dinero, mas no lo dijo con esas palabras. "Los Asakura te prestaremos el dinero". Eso dijo, y después de que acepté su ayuda me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Él es miembro de una mafia integrada por varios clanes antiguos japoneses, entre ellos el clan Asakura. Si ellos me prestaron el dinero en aquel momento, quiere decir que Yoh nunca me prestó nada, fue la mafia de su familia la que me ayudó; y si ellos me "prestan" el dinero, quiere decir que se lo debo devolver.

Luego de que mi hermana se hubo salvado y de que su recuperación fuera progresiva y muy positiva, comencé a reflexionar sobre la locura que había cometido. Yoh no me volvió a llamar, no volvió a hablarme siquiera, simplemente era como si hubiera obtenido lo que deseaba. A pesar de todo, él sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y quien me aceptó. Ahora debo pagarle, pagarle cada centavo a la familia Asakura, a ellos que no dudarían en matarme para saldar la deuda y hacerse respetar. Yo debo pagarles.

Muchas veces me fueron a buscar, muchas veces los esquivé, me escapé de la deuda. Pero ahora estoy aquí, llegué yo solo y no pude evitar verlos y que me vean. En que gran embrollo me has metido Ren Tao, me has traído hacia mi muerte casi segura, hacia mi final inevitable y lamentable. Debo de hacer algo para sortear nuevamente este encuentro, aún no tengo el dinero para pagarles.

Entre dientes oí a la muerte  
que decía, que decía así...

 _Cuántas veces se habrá escapado,  
como laucha por tirante,  
y esta noche que no cuesta nada…  
Ni siquiera fatigarse,  
podemos llevarnos un cordero,  
con sólo cruzar la calle._

En un principio traté de caminar un poco por la cuadra, de sentir que podía escapar de esta situación. Mas no encontraba salida, no sabía qué hacer. No les puedo pagar, no tengo dinero ahora. Solo se me ocurrió hacerme el tonto e ignorar que ellos dos me estaban mirando, hacer como si buscara a la persona que estaba esperando. De nuevo lo recordé, Ren no iba a llegar; a menos que me esté equivocando. Alguien conocido debe de llegar; no puedo soportar más esta espera, no puedo soportar más sus miradas. Quiero salir corriendo, mas sé que si hago eso Anna, que es la de mejor puntería, me mataría de un solo disparo, pues siempre llevan armas.

Decidí cruzar y entrar al bar, por un lado aún tenía esa mínima esperanza que mi subconsciente mantiene, de encontrarme con Ren Tao allí dentro. Pero también esperaba encontrarme algún conocido, alguien con quien salir del bar e ir hacia mi casa. Mas lamentablemente, en cuanto entré al sitio y miré detrás de mí observé a los Asakura acercarse a la puerta y observar dentro, luego hablar con el personal y quedarse parados en la puerta. Estaban esperando que saliera, no les importaba si era solo o acompañado. Ahora sí estoy en un aprieto.

Yo me escondí tras la niebla,  
y miré al infinito,  
a ver si llegaba ese  
que _nunca iba a venir._

Decidí hacer tiempo en el bar, encontrar a alguien para hablar, alguien con quien pasar el tiempo y quizá tomar un trago, una cerveza que es lo más barato. No me iba a arriesgar a salir y enfrentar a Hao y Anna, ellos son peores que cualquier otra cosa. No sé si se cansen y se vayan, pero sé que pronto serán las dos de la madrugada y que en algún momento tienen que irse por otra presa que no sea yo.

Me acerqué a la barra y pedí una cerveza, como ya había pensado. El barman me atendió cordialmente, puesto que comprendió que no era un borracho más. Me estaba tomando la mitad de mi cerveza, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me sobresalté y casi escupo la bebida, no obstante luego escuché una voz que era conocida a mis oídos, cantarina, molesta, fastidiosa, insoportable…

— ¡Hola, Horo-Horo! Hacía mucho tiempo no te veía por estos lares…

—Hola Chocolove —le respondí con el mayor fastidio del mundo. —Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a este bar.

El muy idiota se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a parlotear de idioteces, como siempre hace. Parece que tiene un par de tragos de más, pues habla cualquier cosa y le cuesta modular. Seguramente ya recibió su paga del mes o se peleó con Tamao, porque la menciona mucho y su voz tiene un aire de nostalgia cuando habla de ella. Quizá se han peleado, o por fin ella dejó a semejante imbécil. Sí, el tipo este me cae muy mal, sumamente mal, pero lo soporto únicamente por una cosa…

Después de un par de tragos, después de un par de palabras más y de escucharlo hablar y hablar peor que una mujer despechada o triste por una ruptura, le pasé un poco de dinero y él me devolvió lo que quería. Luego de darme los _fasos_ , se levantó de la barra y se fue, dejándome con los dos cigarros de marihuana. Hacía semanas que no fumaba uno de éstos y habiendo terminado hace rato mi cigarrillo de tabaco, proseguí a encenderlo. Esta era otra razón por la que a Ren y yo frecuentábamos el bar: ellos mismo vendían marihuana. nChocolove trabajaba ahí algunos días para venderla y le entregaba parte del dinero a los dueños, quienes permitían que se fumara adentro. Es uno de los mejores lugares que he conocido.

Pasaron los minutos y sólo me fumé la mitad, pues parece que el afroamericano al fin vendió algo digno de ser fumado, pues fue el _faso_ más rico que haya probado. Me sentí más tranquilo, más relajado y a la vez con más coraje, pero sobretodo con más optimismo. Quizá Anna y Hao se hayan ido y yo esté nuevamente libre de deudas por el momento. Con ese pensamiento me puse de pié y caminé hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa un poco más confiada y con un cigarrillo y medio en los bolsillos. Salí por la puerta y nos los vi, no estaban parados junto a ella. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y di un suspiro de alivio.

Mas todo mi optimismo se desvaneció en cuanto atravesé la puerta y el aire nocturno chocó contra mi mejilla. Ellos no se habían ido, ellos me estaban esperando, no querían irse y no tenían otros planes. Parece que soy la presa de esta noche, parece que aún las cosas no acaban. No creo que quieran verme muerto, pero es una posibilidad. En la esquina estaban Anna y Hao, ellos me miraron y rieron por lo bajo, se sonrieron mutuamente, como burlándose de mis vagas e ilusorias ideas. Que inocente me siento.

Estaba el _diablo_ mal parado,  
en la esquina de mi barrio.  
Al lado de él estaba la _muerte_.  
con una botella en la mano.

Al menos no era la misma esquina de antes, sino la esquina a mi derecha en la cuadra del frente. Lamentablemente ellos parece que han adivinado mis movimientos, pues por esa misma esquina debo cruzas para ir hacia mi casa. A estas horas de la noche no me quedaré más en el bar, pues no tengo más dinero para gastar. Solo me moví de la puerta y saqué mi celular, fingiendo que lo miraba comencé a analizar la situación.

No puedo creer que esté en este embrollo, yo no pensaba que por ir hacia el bar a recordar viejos tiempos, tiempos donde mi amado Ren me daba la felicidad que nadie más me pudo dar, iba a ser de esta manera. Parecía una noche maravillosa, ni muy cálida ni muy fría, perfecta… hasta que los vi a ellos. ¿Por qué es que justo hoy se les ocurrió ir por el barrio para recaudar sus deberes? Hay un millón y medio de lugares mejores y ellos no eligieron ninguno de esos.

Suspiré y guardé el celular. Acto seguido, elevé la cabeza para contemplar el cielo estrellado y la luna imponente que se eleva sobre mi cabeza. ¿Qué debo hacer? Si voy hacia ellos me matarán por no tener el dinero prometido; pero si no voy hacia ellos me matarán de todas maneras. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Y creo… que lo primero que debo hacer es aceptar que cometí un error importante pero fue por una buena causa. Gracias al dinero que ellos me prestaron pude pagar la operación de mi hermana, ella está viva gracias al error que cometí. Eso me hace pensar que no fue realmente un error y que debo de afrontar el compromiso que yo mismo me impuse.

Con ese pensamiento en mente es que saqué un cigarrillo, lo encendí y mientras lo fumaba cruzaba la calle desierta, fingiendo que no pasaba nada relevante por mi cabeza y que era una noche normal. Solo debo resistir y sentirme fuerte, quizá de esa manera ellos no recuerden la deuda o simplemente me pregunten por ella y no me pidan el dinero. No sé lo que irá a ocurrir, pero huir de la situación no va a hacer que desaparezca.

Y temblando como una hoja,  
me crucé para _encararlos_.  
Y les dije me parece que esta vez,  
me dejaron bien plantado.

Crucé mientras fumaba, con suma tranquilidad, casi disfrutando el cigarro por si llegaba a ser lo último que hiciera antes de morir. Y pensar que si no hubiera conocido a Yoh Asakura esto quizá no hubiera pasado. Pero de nada sirve lamentarse a esta altura del partido, simplemente debo de acercarme a ellos y hablarles, con toda la normalidad que pueda sacar en este momento, que ninguno de los dos vea mi nerviosismo.

Primeramente bajé la cabeza cuando finalicé el cigarrillo y lo tiré al piso, después elevé la vista y la contemplé. Anna me estaba mirando fijamente, como si supiera desde ese momento que estaba ahí por ellos, que iba a ir directamente a ellos. La mirada de esa mujer realmente es tan imponente como siempre ha sido, tan imponente como la que recuerdo yo. Mientras que Hao simplemente se volteó y mi miró, me miró con su sonrisa arrogante y su forma de ser tan engreída y altanera que eso me hizo dar un poco de coraje. Mas cualquier emoción que ellos pudieran detectar como una debilidad mía debía ser solapado por mi aparente alegría y casualidad.

—Tanto tiempo cubito de huelo —habló Hao con cierta gracia mientras me saludaba con la mano y me llamaba por el apodo con el que me solía llamar Ren Tao. Sólo estreché su mano e ignoré las ganas de golpearlo que me generó escuchar esa frase salir de su boca.

—La verdad que sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo Hao —contesté simplemente y miré Anna, quien me regaló una pequeña sonrisa, apenas susceptible para quien la conoce, y yo le devolví el mismo gesto.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —habló el idiota del Asakura mientras me guiñaba un ojo. La verdad que aún no llego a entender del todo los gustos sexuales de este chico, aún no llego a entender qué clase de personas le gustan.

—…No, sinceramente no —respondí con total sinceridad. No lo he extrañado para nada. Luego me dirigí a Anna, quien estaba al margen de toda la conversación. —Hola Anna.

—Buenas noches, Horo-Horo —dijo ella y se nos acercó a los dos.

Seguimos hablando un poco más y aunque estaba un poco más relajado ante la amabilidad que mostraron los dos, aún estaba alerta por lo que podía acontecer en cualquier momento. Pero pasaron los minutos y ninguno dijo nada de la deuda que tengo con ellos, ninguno mencionó nada de nada, eso me hizo pensar que podría ser una simple trampa o que había caído en la boca del lobo, pero a esta altura de la situación no voy a salir corriendo.

Me mantuve de esa manera hasta que se hizo un silencio. Estuve a punto de irme, despedirme y salir de esa encrucijada del mal, pero una frase me detuvo.

—Te vimos salir de "La balada…" —dijo Hao abreviando el nombre del bar a donde me había metido con anterioridad. — ¿Estaba Chocolove? —preguntó con notable interés, pero de inmediato comprendí a qué se refería, o mejor dicho, porqué tenía tanto interés.

—Sí, compré dos nada más —contesté al tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo el último _porro_ que me quedaba.

— ¿Y por qué hay uno sólo? —inquirió Anna con una ceja enarcada.

—Porque el otro murió en el bar —le dije riendo mientras encendía el cigarro de marihuana y le daba la primera pitada, o primera _seca_ , como le solemos decir nosotros. Acto seguido quise encenderlo con el encendedor que tenía, mas éste no funcionó. Maldije en voz baja y seguí intentando hasta que una risilla de Hao me distrajo y lo observé, el muchacho solo negó con la cabeza y sacó él su encendedor para poder consumir. Por esa sola razón fue Hao el que le dio la primera pitada, después Anna y después yo; de esa manera transcurriría la charla, pues no me gusta cambiar el orden de la ronda.

Les pedí fuego y del bolsillo,  
saqué una rama pa' convidarlos;  
y bajo un árbol del otoño,

nos quedamos _chamullando_.

—Anna… —le llamé a la rubia, quien estaba muy callada para ser ella. No es que sea muy habladora, es sumamente callada, tanto que su silencio y forma de ser me suele recordar mucho a Ren. Una vez que ella me prestó atención me observó mientras sostenía el _churro_ en la mano y me lo pasaba —. ¿Cómo anda Yoh? Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él.

—No lo sé —dijo ella simplemente y elevó la mirada, pude ver como Hao amagaba para contestar a mi pregunta, en realidad a las dos preguntas que se me habían formulado en la cabeza, pero la rubia me miró nuevamente antes de que el de cabellos largos abriera la boca. —No sé nada de él, hace ya un mes que nos peleamos y él no ha vuelto a llamarme ni yo a él.

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Yo no tenía ni idea de que eso había pasado en la vida de quien creía mi mejor amigo. Él tampoco me ha hablado a mí, pero quizá esa sea la razón de su silencio. Me parece muy extraño que se hayan peleado, ellos siempre se llevaron de maravilla. Cuando lo conocí a Yoh, ya estaba de novio con Anna y parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que estaban juntos y se los veía felices. No puedo creer que ya no lo sean, pero tampoco me voy a detener a pensar en las razones, lo importante es que ya no están juntos. Sin embargo, me pareció raro que Anna siguiera hablando con su ex cuñado. No creo que…

—No Horo, no es lo que piensas —dijo riendo el Asakura mientras reía fuertemente y con mucha gracia. Creo que mi cara no fue muy disimulada, él pudo leer perfectamente mis facciones. Aunque claro que eso no me sorprende, después de todo Hao es uno de los mejores sicarios del clan Asakura. —Yoh ahora está en Osaka, buscando a uno de nuestros principales deudores.

—Deben pagarle una suma importante antes de la próxima semana, si no la consigue tiene órdenes de matar al deudor —completó la explicación Kyouyama.

Me quedé sorprendido. Nunca me habían dicho tan claramente el trabajo de mi amigo o cómo era que conseguía el dinero que siempre portaba. Debo admitir que reconocer tan abiertamente que Yoh es un asesino me hace dudar de su amistad, mas no creo que mi mejor amigo fuera quien me mate, ¿o sí? ¿Sería capaz de matar a alguien que conoce? No, no lo creo. Además sería sospechoso viéndolo desde el punto de vista más frío.

—Está en ese lugar porque tú no pudiste asesinarlo cuando estaba en Tokio —dijo Anna desparramando una pequeña dosis de veneno con sus palabras. Hao le dirigió una mirada matadora, pero ella ni se inmutó y lo siguió contemplando ahora con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo también emití una pequeña sonrisa, no puedo ignorar que me gusta cuando alguien le gana una contienda al "gran" Hao Asakura.

—Eso fue por un descuido —contestó cortante mientras daba otra _seca_. Hubo un momento de silencio y exhaló el humo que había juntado apenas en los pulmones. En esos segundos me quedé mirando la luna, algunas nubes la empezaban a cubrir, ya deben ser muy altas horas de la noche. —Aún así pude completar más misiones la semana pasada que tú, Anna —le devolvió sorpresivamente el comentario.

— ¿Qué clase de misiones tuviste Hao? —pregunté, ahora con una sana curiosidad.

—Cobrar muchas deudas pequeñas que en conjunto hacen la que fue a buscar Yoh —respondió y me miró con cierto desafío, lo que me hizo tragar saliva. Quizá esta sea una nueva misión para ellos y deben recaudar el dinero que les debo. Aunque eso pasó por mi cabeza simplemente le mantuve la mirada y no dije nada más, esperando que siguiera hablando y no dijera muchos detalles, pero que olvidara mi deuda con ellos. —Algunos tuvieron que morir en el intento, pero por suerte fueron advertencias para el verdadero deudor.

—Hablando de deudores —interrumpió la mujer mientras nos miraba con cierta severidad. —Liserg Diethel… ¿pagó? —preguntó y di un respingo, él era un amigo mío, solíamos salir muy seguido cuando éramos estudiantes y aún al día de hoy nos seguimos comunicando.

—Liserg no tenía dinero y como era un conocido le dijimos que hable con mi padre —respondió el Asakura y no pude evitar prestar el doble de atención, mas como vi que ninguno de los dos iba a seguir con la conversación intervine yo.

— ¿Y qué dijo Mikihisa?

—Le dijo que pagaría con sus servicios y lo mandó con Yoh a cumplir la misión que te comentamos hace unos momentos —. Me sorprendí mucho de escuchar eso. Liserg también era ahora un asesino, ¿yo también seré un asesino si no pago mi deuda? No quiero matar a nadie, no quiero formar parte de esto. Mejor junto lo antes posible el dinero para pagárselos.

Después de eso estuvimos hablando un poco más y gracias al efecto del _faso_ pude ver como pensaban realmente. Ambos eran tan críticos de la sociedad como lo era yo, ambos comprendían que lo que hacían estaba mal, sin embargo también comprendían que los préstamos que les brindaban a las personas eran para distintos fines. Liserg había pedido el dinero para mandárselo a sus padres que no estaban en buena situación económica –ellos viven en Londres– y corrían peligro de que les embarguen la casa. Y en ese momento me mencionaron a mí, pero fue muy al pasar; claro que yo sudé frío. Pero si analizo el tono en el que me mencionaron no era muy malo para mí.

Ahora bien, ellos también mencionaron a otros sujetos que yo conocía y que habían pedido préstamos para otros fines. Uno de ellos era Fausto VIII, uno de los neurólogos más famosos del pueblo, él había pedido dinero porque no soportaba más la abstinencia y decidió inyectarse la cantidad de morfina que lo dejó casi inconsciente. Si bien eso no me sorprendió, me dio una gran sorpresa lo que hace la adicción a algo; no creo ni quiero llegar alguna vez a eso gracias al tabaco. Otro caso que mencionaron fue el de Marco, uno de los hombres más adinerados del lugar y que siempre compitió con las empresas Oyamada.

Sabía de su competencia hacía mucho tiempo, por el simple hecho de vivir en el mismo lugar, pero enterarme que Marco contrató a la mafia Asakura para poder quedarse con uno de los bares más famosos de la familia Oyamada. Me contaron que les encargaron secuestrar al hijo del señor Oyamada, Manta, y a cambio del rescate debería de entregar uno de sus más famosos bares. Los dos lo contaban entre algunas risas, pero yo no le vi ningún motivo de gracia.

— ¿Pero qué ocurrió al final? —inquirí ocultando mi preocupación.

—Secuestramos a Manta, el viejo entregó el rescate y Marco se quedó con el bar —explicó Hao con simpleza, mientras me ofrecía la _tuca_ , es decir, la colilla del cigarrillo después de que Anna la rechazara. Yo la acepté con gustó y fue el fin del _faso_.

—Ahora Marco nos pagará el 30% de las ganancias del bar por dos años, esa es su forma de pago —explicó nuevamente Anna, dando los detalles más interesantes de la historia. Lo que hizo la codicia.

La codicia, las adicciones y miles de formas en que el hombre se consume, o mejor dicho, para que el hombre se ufane de su miseria moral. No puedo creer que las personas que yo mismo conozco resultaran ser tan diferentes a como yo las conocía, creo que es verdad lo que dicen y uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas. Yoh, mi amigo Yoh, el chico tranquilo que me ayudó en las malas y que me acompañó en las buenas, fuera un asesino a sueldo, un sicario de la mafia de su familia. Quién diría que el honorable, y un poco loco, doctor Fausto Mefisto VIII, tan respetado y tan apreciado por todos fuera un adicto con tanta desesperación que prefiere pagar a la mafia para comprar una importante cantidad de morfina. Finalmente la codicia de las empresas, la codicia de los empresarios, como la guerra entre los dos, la guerra del dinero hizo que corriera peligro la vida de un joven inocente. El mundo realmente está imposible de entender, la gente no está cuerda.

Me contaron de sus vidas,  
sus triunfos y sus fracasos.  
De que el mundo andaba loco  
y hasta el cielo fue comprado.

Habiendo terminado la marihuana, ya sin más que consumir pues ellos saben que no consumo drogas e ignoro si ellos lo hacen, la charla fue llegando a su fin. La luna aún estaba imponente en el firmamento, señal de que la noche aún no llegaba a su final pero estaba en su plena adolescencia, le faltaba poco para ser adulta y terminar. Esperando que ninguno de los dos mencione mi deuda, les despedí rápidamente y me volteé para poder comenzar a caminar rumbo a mi casa. Pero antes de dar el primer paso escuché la voz del Asakura llamarme.

—Horo-Horo no hemos olvidado tu deuda —. La sangre se me heló ante esas palabras, me paralicé y tragué en seco, realmente hubiera preferido que se les hubiera olvidado, pero no. El destino parece que me odia.

—Yo… yo aún… no tengo el dinero —le respondí titubeando y me volteé para encararlos, con todos los nervios y el miedo que me atacaban. —Pero tendré el dinero, ¡lo tendré! —grité con cierta desesperación, pero las risas que ambos emitieron me dejaron más atónitos aún. ¿Por qué se están riendo?

Me quedé mirándolos fijamente y cuando ellos no paraban de emitir esas risillas burlescas me comencé a desesperar. Me crucé de brazos y les miré muy molesto, no me interesa ya si me van a matar, solo quiero saber de qué carajo se están riendo.

—Tu mirada de terror fue genial —comentó Anna entre risillas, muy extrañas en ella, parece que le causé realmente mucha gracia. —Pero nuestro trabajo hoy no es cobrarte, sino hablar contigo.

— ¿Hablar? —pregunté aún más confundido que antes, ya hemos hablado mucho esta noche.

—Pero no de banalidades, si es lo que estás pensando. —Nuevamente Hao no me leía el pensamiento, sino que leía mis gestos y deducía mis pensamientos, es un verdadero Sherlock este muchacho. —Sino que hablemos de tu condición.

— ¿Mi condición?

—Sí, tu caso es como el de Liserg —contestó Anna con un aire de "sabelotodo" pese a que ya debe tener alcohol y marihuana encima, el aguante de esta mujer es insospechado. —Queremos que hables con Mikihisa y que logres pagar tu deuda de otra manera.

— ¡Yo no quiero matar a nadie! —grité recordando el caso de Diethel.

—No, no, no —aseguró Hao. —Tenemos otros tipos de trabajos, pero debes hablar con mi padre para lograr que te asigne alguno de esos. Una vez saldada tu deuda, quedarás oficialmente fuera del círculo mafioso.

—Eso… me parece… —lo pensé mientras hablaba, realmente me parecía una cosa muy extraña. Las personas que eran aparentemente buenas de la ciudad resultaban ser las peores, y ellos que son dos asesinos a sueldo, dos miembros de la mafia, hacían lo posible para que yo no tuviera que pagar un precio tan alto por haber ayudado a mi hermana. No parecían ser personas tan malas después de todo. —Me parece perfecto.

 _Y más miedo que ellos dos,  
me daba el propio ser humano._

En medio de la noche, la charla había tomado un rumbo totalmente diferente. A pesar de los hechos, de lo que yo ya sabía de ellos, de conocerlos desde antes, desde otro ángulo. Ahora comienzo a conocerlos de otra manera, y realmente no me parecen los monstruos que pensaba. Ni siquiera Yoh me parece le monstruo que me imaginé que podría ser. Mi amigo es diferente, ellos son diferentes, el mundo en el que viven es realmente diferente del que yo vivo, sólo por eso me parecían unos monstruos. La gente le teme a los que suelen ser diferentes.

Mientras mi mente giraba en torno de esas nuevas conclusiones, escuché un par de murmullos, una especie de risa que no podría identificar como tal pero que no le podría dar otra denominación, o quizá mi vocabulario es limitado. Volteé mi rostro en dirección al sonido y pude ver un grupo de muchachas, iban vestidas con faldas muy cortas para esta noche de invierno y escotes demasiado pronunciados. En realidad la ropa que usaban era de por sí casi nula. Sin embargo, lo que más me impactó no fue como estaban vestidas, sino el hecho de que a una de las cuatro mujeres yo la conocía muy bien.

Vi como Anna y Hao saludaban a las otras tres y éstas se detuvieron para entablar una conversación, eran mujeres bastante jóvenes a decir verdad, pero sus semblantes eran entre maduros y tristes. Una de ellas, que parecía la más joven, tenía una mirada de tristeza patente en su cara, tampoco habló mucho con los miembros de la mafia, simplemente se dedicó a escuchar lo que decían de ella y a asentir. Su nombre parecía que era Marion y era su primera noche trabajando como prostituta, apenas sí tenía 17 años. La más habladora de las tres parecía estar realmente feliz, pero su sonrisa era más bien de resignación, su nombre era Matilda. La mayor de las tres, que parecía tener más o menos mi misma edad, fumaba un _porro_ y su cara demostraba que no era lo único que había consumido en esa noche.

—Llega un punto en que deseas no vivir pero no morir, entonces decides no vivir el momento —habló Kanna para justificar su accionar. Después de decir aquello me miró y se quedó mirándome fijamente, quizá se deba a como yo observaba a la cuarta chica.

A ella la conocía, y la conocía tan bien que me llevaba a recordarlo a él, a Ren. Una joven que al verme bajó la cabeza y mientras sus compañeras hablaban, ella bajaba la cabeza. Ella fue una persona horrible, fue una mujer cruel que realmente me destrozó en miles de pedazos días tras días mientras su hermano deseaba estar conmigo en esos años de idas y vueltas amorosas. Ella nos señaló con el dedo, nos sentenció casi a muerte y nos hizo sentir como dos seres fuera de este mundo, nos hizo sentir que éramos los desperdicios de la sociedad, que no íbamos a llegar nunca a nada juntos. Inclusive la recuerdo muy bien el día que convenció a Ren Tao de viajar a Japón.

La sonrisa en su rostro mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, esperando que Ren se arrepintiera. Como lo disfrutó, disfrutó de haber ganado, de haber vencido por sobre nosotros, de que la dinastía hubiera ganado. Pero ella se quedó, se quedó en Japón y no nos volvimos a ver, yo tampoco la busqué y ella a mí tampoco. Mas jamás pensé que la encontraría a ella, a Jun Tao, a la gran Jun Tao, en un lugar así, llevando a cabo algo así. No lo pude evitar, no pude no sentir que el destino estaba de mi lado en este momento. No lo pude evitar, no pude evitar reír un poco por dentro y un poco por fuera, esbozar mi sonrisa del triunfo y que viera mi mirada de venganza. Kanna se dio cuenta de ello.

Kanna parece ser una mujer de esas que han vivido todo y más, de esas mujeres que realmente han parido la vida, su vista está plagada de cicatrices, su andar es seguro como el de una luchadora. Aunque fuera un prostituta, sé que está en ese trabajo por algo, realmente no voy a juzgar su forma de vivir la vida, no voy a juzgar como hace para ganarse el pan de cada día, sólo juzgaré su forma de afrontar la vida, la actitud que toma ante las cosas y eso es demasiado favorable para mi manera de ser. Pues en vez de superar la partida de Ren me detuve en mi propio mundo y me quedé nublado en vez de alejar las nubes.

— ¿Te gusta la nueva? —dijo ella riendo y Hao y Anna la miraron más detenidamente, en ese momento la reconocieron y abrieron los ojos como platos. Al parecer la sorpresa no es solo mía.

—Se podría decir que la odio más que gustarme —contesté sin poder ocultar para nada mi sonrisa.

— ¿Ya conocías a Jun? —preguntó Matilda muy sorprendida.

—Sí, la conoce muy bien —contestó Hao y se comenzó a reír de manera bastante escandalosa, haciendo que la aludida directamente se volteara y comenzara a caminar en dirección al bar.

Todos la observamos caminar, aún con su porte altanero y su postura erguida, imponente a pesar de todo. Aunque eso no le quita el hecho de lo que está pasando, de lo que está haciendo, ella sabe que me estoy riendo por dentro y que no me molesta exteriorizarlo de alguna manera, pero también sabe que los demás que la conocen también se están riendo de ella, se están burlando y eso, a su gran orgullo de Tao, le duele. Le debe doler tanto como a mí me dolía su forma de actuar, de pensar, de comportarse. Ella fue la persona más cruel que yo haya conocido, y tal parece que el karma existe.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Sus padres no mandaron más dinero, porque ella se negó a contraer matrimonio con Lee Pai Long —respondió cortante Kanna. Se quedó observando el andar de la joven china y terminó el _porro_ , arrojando la colilla al suelo, acto seguido sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumarlo. Evidentemente no desea estar en ese lugar en ese momento. —Debemos irnos… Hay trabajo por hacer —habló con pesadez, después miró a sus chicas, estas asintieron y la tristeza en sus rostro se hizo más evidente, pues solo agacharon la cabeza y la siguieron. —Que los trate bien la noche, o al menos mejor que a nosotras —dijo y se fueron.

Jun… ella me hizo recordarlo y desear olvidarlo de nuevo. Desear que las cosas nunca hubieran ocurrido, que los hechos fueran simples recuerdos, que la forma en la que nos amamos fuera una simple mentira. Y aunque sé que todo es verdad, también sé que quien vive del pasado es capaz de caminar hacia el mismo rumbo. Ella no lo han hecho, ellas parecen mujeres que pueden seguir hacia adelante, aun contra todo lo que puedan decir de ellas. No es que quiera ser como ellas, pero a decir verdad… mantener en mis recuerdos a personas que me hacen daño no es lo mío. Al igual que dejar que los prejuicios me dominen. Los peores monstruos van de traje y corbata, o lo que es peor, las seres con más humanidad son aquellos que cometen más errores, quizá sea porque errar es humano.

 _Y yo ya no esperaba a nadie,_

 _entre las brisas del aquelarre._

No lo puedo creer. Simplemente me parece lo más extraño del mundo, lo menos pensado, lo más insólito. Me despedí de mis nuevos amigos, con quienes quedé en vernos a la mañana siguiente y en un horario donde ellos fueran menos sospechosos. Ellos prometieron hablar con Yoh para que podamos volver a entablar contacto. Para que las cosas fueran lo más parecido a cómo eran antes, a como estaban las cosas inclusive antes de que Ren apareciera en mi vida. O mejor, serían diferentes, serían lo que habían sido durante mucho tiempo. No volvería a atarme a un recuerdo, no volvería a atarme a nadie más como lo hice con Ren Tao, porque estoy seguro que solo a él lo amé de esa manera, a nadie más podría volver a amar como él.

Me despedí de ellos y regresé caminando a casa, mirando el cielo con las estrellas en él, con una leve sonrisa en mi cara y mi mente aún más abierta que mi corazón. Quizá haya todo un mundo en el que no me había metido por el miedo que me producía, pero ahora no estoy seguro de si mi mundo es el más seguro de todos, por esa simple razón me he decidido a cambiar eso. No cambiaré de mundo, no me volveré un ser estructurado y drástico, voy a decidir por mí mismo a ser libre, a ser lo que yo deseo ser. Y pensar que tardé años en tomar una decisión.

Saqué del bolsillo una foto, la última foto de él que siempre llevaba conmigo, la miré por última vez, antes de arrugarla y dejarla caer. Finalmente me despedí de mi más grande y quizá único amor, pero no me arrepiento. Él no volverá a mí, y si lo hace, no lo estaré esperando y no lo recibiré, él tomó su decisión y no lo hice retroceder, pues ahora yo tomé una decisión y no pienso retroceder.

 _El diablo y la muerte,  
se me fueron amigando.  
Ahí donde dobla el viento  
y se cruzan los atajos._

Al fin doblé por la esquina y lo vi, una silueta similar a la de él. Mi mente es tan contradictoria que ahora imagina que en la puerta de mi departamento está parado Ren Tao. Qué tontería. Mas a la hora de acercarme me voy dando cuenta de que no es una alucinación, realmente es él. Realmente es el amor de mi vida que está parado en mi puerta.

Tiene los brazos cruzados y su rostro se ve somnoliento, parece que me ha estado esperando un par de horas. Al escuchar pasos eleva la cabeza y me observa, se queda al principio sorprendido y yo también. Me paralicé y me quedé ahí parado, no pude moverme, estaba estático y atónito, no podía ser esto verdad. Él, él está parado en mi puerta, me está esperando. Al identificar quién era yo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia mí. Cuando estuvo cerca, extendió los brazos y me abrazó, sentí como un par de lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos corrieron por mi hombro y me estremecí.

Debería de estar feliz, debería de estar contento, emocionado de volver a verlo, de sentir sus cálidos abrazos, de sentir que quiere regresar conmigo, de que ha vuelto por mí… pero no es así. No siento eso, mi corazón no se aceleró siquiera, no volveré a sentir por él lo que sentía antes. Me dejó, lo pensó bien antes de marcharse, sabía que sufriría e igual lo hizo. No siento deseo de perdonarlo aún.

—Idiota, ¿cómo has estado? —me dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él y yo fuéramos los mejores amigos, cosa que no somos. — ¿Qué es de tu vida? Sabes que vine solo de visita… quería saber cómo estabas… y ¿por qué carajo no me estás respondiendo, eh, idiota cabeza de cubo de hielo?

Lo miré a los ojos, lo examiné unos segundos, no parecía preocupado, es más… parecía no tomarme en serio. Pero negué con la cabeza, él no parece el Ren que yo conocía, él no parece en Ren que guardo en mis recuerdos. El Ren de mis recuerdos no hace esas preguntas estúpidas, ni siquiera sonríe como hace este Ren. Evidentemente está fingiendo, está fingiendo este estado de ánimo y lo conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta.

— ¿Quieres algo Ren? —dije con frialdad.

—Necesito un lugar donde quedarme, me olvidé la billetera con el dinero para el hotel y tu casa es la más cercana… —respondió con un tono bastante natural y en cierta forma jovial.

Lo miré nuevamente, lo examiné de arriba abajo nuevamente y definitivamente no. No es el Ren que yo hubiera deseado encontrar. No me volverá a usar, no volveré a ser el mismo de siempre, no me usará más.

—No, busca a otro que tenga más espacio en su departamento Ren… Yo ya no te amo.

Lo moví a un lado, entré al complejo de departamento y me metí en mío. Una vez dentro, esbocé una sonrisa. Esta fue la mejor noche que he tenido en mucho tiempo, descubrí los mejores amigos que he tenido en mucho tiempo y lo acabo de hacer, al pensar eso miré por la ventana como la silueta del joven multimillonario se alejaba calle arriba, fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

 _Ahí donde brilla la vida  
En la esquina de mi barrio  
De mi barrio..._

– – –

 **Nota Final:** Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo! :D Mil y un gracias si comentan, acepto críticas siempre que sean productivas! Nos leeremos en otra ocasión y hasta el próximo fanfic!


End file.
